A Closet Emo
by Hey Its Melmel
Summary: Dibalik keriangan Mizumachi, ternyata ada sesuatu yang berat, yang membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya. MizuKakei. bisa Friendship/Sho-Ai.


**A Closet Emo**

**Author **: heyitschechenky

**Rating **: T

**Pairing **: Terserah. Bisa Friendship, bisa Sho-Ai. Tergantung mikirnya kayak apa. :D

**Summary **: Dibalik keriangan Mizumachi, ternyata ada sesuatu yang berat, yang membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Dan seseorang menangkap basah dirinya saat melakukannya.

**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya.

**POV** : Kakei

* * *

><p>Setelah aku menata buku-bukuku di loker, aku mengambil tasku yang berisi seragam football. Sore itu, timku akan berlatih untuk persiapan melawan Deimon. Dari video-video pertandingan mereka, aku tahu mereka tidak bisa direndahkan begitu saja. Terutama anggota mereka yang mengaku sebagai Eyeshield 21. Memang, larinya cepat, seperti yang asli. Tapi dari kekuatan dan tingginya, sudah jelas ia bukan yang asli. Mungkin dari pandangan pertama, ia terlihat akan mudah dikalahkan. Tapi aku memiliki perasaan kuat bahwa ia lebih dari itu.<p>

Karena itulah, sore ini aku bertekad untuk berlatih lebih keras bersama anggota-anggota timku.

Ketika aku telah sampai di ruang ganti, semua anggota telah lengkap dengan seragamnya.

"Kau telat lagi, Kakei." Kak Kobanzame berkata padaku dengan nada riang. Tidak cocok dengan kalimatnya.

"Mmm…" Aku bergumam malas, berjalan masuk melewati mereka.

"Aah, Guru Kakei! Guruku yang paling hebat!"

"Dia itu guruku! Bukan gurumu! Seenaknya saja mengecap orang."

Ah, mulai lagi pertengkaran antara 2 idiot yang tampaknya sangat fanatik denganku. Selagi mereka adu mulut memperebutkan aku sebagai guru mereka, aku mengambil kesempatan untuk berjalan cepat ke lokerku.

Setelah aku berhasil membuka lokerku, aku meletakkan tasku kedalam. Saat hendak membuka resletingnya, mataku tergerak ke samping. Tepatnya ke loker yang ada di sebelahku. Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, melihat kejanggalan dari loker itu.

Loker itu milik Mizumachi. Dan biasanya, ia selalu meninggalkan kuncinya tergantung setelah ia ganti baju. Tapi, kali ini, tidak ada kunci yang menggantung di lubang kunci. Dimana berarti ia belum datang. Aneh sekali, padahal ia selalu datang lebih awal dari pada aku.

Termakan penasaran dan keherananku, aku meninggalkan lokerku dan berjalan ke arah teman-teman timku yang sibuk berbicara (dan dua orang masih beradu mulut memperebutkanku).

"Apakah Mizumachi belum datang?"

Semuanya menoleh kepadaku, lalu menggeleng.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat Mizumachi,dia ada di kelasnya sore ini. Sendirian. Lalu aku sempat mengajaknya bersama. Tapi dia berkata ada urusan. Jadi aku tinggal. Apakah informasi dariku berguna, guru Kakei?" tukas salah satu fan fanatikku yang bernama Onishi.

"Yeah. Sangat berguna. " Jawabku dengan nada datar , lalu berpikir sesaat. Mizumachi jarang absen dalam latihan. Dan mendengar alasannya 'ada urusan' dari jawabannya Onishi, aku semakin curiga. Mizumachi itu tipe orang yang frontal. Dimana dia selalu blak-blakan . Entah masalah privacy atau bukan. Jadi ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang ambigu seperti itu, aku yakin ada yang salah.

"Kak Kobanzame, latihannya dimulai saja. Aku akan mencari Mizumachi." Kataku ke kapten kami. Kobanzame tampak terkejut mendengar keputusanku. "Tapi bukankah Mizumachi ada urusan?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Jelasku sederhana seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

><p>Aku mengorbankan waktu latihanku untuk mencari Mizumachi. Pertama, aku mencarinya ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai 2. Tapi semua bangku kosong, tidak ada yang menampakkan keberadaan sahabatku itu. Aku mengumpat pelan, berjalan ke kelas lain. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku mencari dia di semua kelas yang ada di lantai 2. Ruang guru yang ada di lantai itupun aku cek. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku terhenti di depan toilet.<p>

Aku berpikir mustahil Mizumachi ada di dalam sana. Tapi, aku juga berpikir, '_why not?'. _

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Bau sabun pembersih dan parfum adalah hal pertama yang menemuiku. Well, setiap sore, kamar mandi selalu dibersihkan oleh cleaning service sekolah. Bisa dikatakan, sekolah kami menjunjung tinggi kebersihan. Tapi, aku berpendapat, jika menggunakan pengharum ruangan, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Karena, keharumannya menusuk. Dan itu bisa merusak indra penciuman.

Lalu, ada sebuah suara samar yang tertangkap pendengaranku.

"…dak tahan lagi. Sakkit... Perrihh. dak tahan. Hharus bih dalam. Hharus bih banyak…"

Itu suara seseorang yang ada di salah satu stall toilet. Kuduga, orang itu tidak mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka saat aku masuk tadi. Aku melangkah perlahan, menyusuri satu persatu stall, mencari sumber suara yang kudengar itu.

Suara itu begitu jelas di stall terakhir. Dan aku yakin, memang dari sinilah asal suaranya. Ketika aku memberi ketukan halus di pintunya, tidak terduga, pintunya terdorong sedikit. Aku segera mengambil tanganku kembali. Bersiap-siap mendengar amukan karena mengganggu. Tapi, saat suara rintihan dan sebagainya itu terdengar lagi, aku berkesimpulan, orang itu tidak mengetahui bahwa pintunya terbuka sedikit.

'_Pintunya tidak dikunci.'_ Pikirku.

"Kenapa semuanya harus begini…" suara itu berkata lagi, terdengar lebih jelas kini.

Mataku melebar, terhentak mendengar suaranya. Suaranya…..terdengar familiar.

'_Mizumachi?'_ teriakku dalam hati. Spontan, aku langsung mendorong pintu itu.

"Mizumachi! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya keras karena terlalu shock dengan pemandangan didepanku. Disana terduduk seseorang yang aku kenal di lantai kamar mandi, kakinya tersilang secara tidak sempurna. Di tangan kirinya, darah mengalir sampai sikunya, membasahi celana berwarna cerah yang ia gunakan. Itu sangat menjelaskan tentang keberadaan benda tajam yang tergenggam di tangan satunya. Wajah pucatnya terangkat seketika mendengar kedatanganku. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca membesar seketika melihatku berdiri di amang pintu. Parasnya berubah menjadi ketakutan saat aku melangkah mendekat kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kakei? TInggalkan aku sendiri!" Dia berteriak penuh emosi. Sikapnya berantakan ketika ia mencoba menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka itu. Tetapi tatapannya masih melekat kepadaku, seakan berteriak dan mengusirku keluar. Mata biruku terfokus pada benda yang mengkilat diterpa cahaya lampu diatas kami. Melihat benda itu masih ada di tangannya, aku memutuskan untuk menyingkirkannya."Berikan itu padaku!" perintahku tegas kepadanya, mengabaikan ekspresi ketakutan yang masih menutupi wajah pucatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ia menjawab dengan nada membentak. Tangannya yang memegang pisau ia jauhkan dari jangkauanku. Untuk sekejap, aku bisa melihat betapa dalam dan merahnya luka di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Aku sedikit merinding melihat darah segarnya yang terus mengalir menuruni tangannya. Atau menetes ke lantai ketika ia menggerakkannya. Perasaan prihatin semakin membara di hatiku. Melihat sahabatku sendiri melakukan hal yang tidak patut dilakukan ini, aku tetap bersikeras akan mengambil benda tajam itu darinya. "Berikan!" Aku merentangkan tanganku kedepan, kearahnya. Menggapai-gapai mencoba meraih pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia juga tidak menyerah, menjauhkan tangannya dari tanganku. Meskipun aku dan dia sudah saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Itu tidak menggangguku, karena satu yang ada di pikiranku. Menyingkirkan benda berbahaya itu dari sahabatku ini. Apapun caranya.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku berhasil merampas benda itu dari genggamannya. Bau darah segar segera memasuki pernapasanku, membuatku sedikit mual. Ditambah pemandangan sahabatku yang berlumuran darah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari pisau yang aku rampas, lalu melemparnya kebelakang secara hati-hati. Kemudian, aku kembalikan perhatianku kepadanya. Yang kini berwajah marah.

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" Aku hampir berteriak kepadanya, tidak bisa memendung keprihatinan yang memakan semua emosiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan di situasi seperti ini. Katakan saja, aku tidak pernah mengira ia melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabannya begitu cepat dan dingin. Aku tidak bisa menahan eksresi khawatir yang mengambil alih wajahku. Baru kali ini aku mendengar Mizumachi menggunakan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Tentu saja itu sahabatku!" Kataku tegas, tapi tidak terlalu keras. Aku tidak mau menakut-nakutinya hanya karena aku bersikap keras kepadanya. Kejadian ini cukup membuat hatiku sakit, dan aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat yang pasti akan lebih menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" Lagi-lagi, ia menggunakan nada dingin yang menyentak. Sikapnya yang seperti ini membuatku semakin tidak percaya bahwa yang sedang aku hadapi ini adalah Mizumachi. Orang yang paling riang di tim. Dan selalu tampak bahagia, serta penuh dengan hal-hal positif.

Mataku menangkap kemerah-merahan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Warnanya masih begitu segar, mewarnai beberapa bagian di tangan pucatnya. Seakan mengerti arah tatapanku, ia segera menyembunyikan tangannya dengan cara membenamkan bagian lukanya ke baju yang sedang ia kenakan. Warna merah gelap seketika menyebar di permukaan kain baju itu dari bawah tangannya. Aku memicingkan mataku seraya berkata, "Perlihatkan tanganmu."

"Apa sih maumu?"

"Kubilang, perlihatkan tanganmu!" Perintahku lagi dalam nada yang meninggi dari sebelumnya. Ia menatapku tajam, semakin membenamkan lukanya ke bajunya. AKu bisa melihat keperihan di matanya yang menatapku jengkel.

"Tidak mau!" Mizumachi membentak kepadaku. Ia menjadi keras kepala. Matanya lebar tertutupi amarah yang ia tujukan kepadaku untuk menakut-nakutiku. Aku menggeram pelan, menatapnya sebal karena tidak melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan.

"Baiklah. Kau yang memaksa." Aku mendorong tubuhku kearahnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya terkejut atas gerakan kilatku. Dengan cepat dan tepat, aku memegang tangan kiri Mizumachi yang terluka. Berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh bagian lukanya.

"Hey-hey! Apa yang kau-ouch" Ia tidak sempat bereaksi ketika aku telah mendapatkan tangannya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat saat aku menginspeksi keadaan pergelangan tangannya yang terlumuri darahnya sendiri.

"Oh God..." Aku bergumam pelan pada diriku sendiri, mendapati luka yang dalam di area pergelangan tangannya. Lukanya begitu dalam, sehingga darah masih enggan untuk berhenti keluar. Aku semakin merinding melihat sayatan-sayatan lain di area tangannya yang lain, tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari pergelangan tangannya. Sayatan-sayatan itu saling bertubrukan satu sama lain. Menghasilkan luka berbentuk 'X' hampir pada semua area.

"Mengapa...mengapa kau...kau .. melakukan semua ini?" Tanyaku pelan, terbata-bata. Aku memandang Mizumachi sedih. Mengharapkan penjelasannya. Selama aku berteman bersamanya, tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang di benakku tentang kejadian seperti ini. Ini semakin membuatku susah menerima keadaan Mizumachi yang aneh secara tiba-tiba. Rasanya tidak dapat dipercaya, orang periang seperti Mizumachi akan menjadi tipe-tipe masokis. Bukan masokis biasa. Ia malah hampir saja membunuh dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak menghentikannya tadi.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu menundukkan pandanganya ke lantai. Tidak membiarkanku melihat raut wajahnya. Tapi ketika aku samar-samar mendengar isakan pelan dari mulutnya, aku tahu dia melakukan itu supaya aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis. Di antara isakannya, ia menjawab lemah, "Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan kesakitan dalam hatiku."

Hatiku terperanjat seketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya barusan. Aku sungguh terkejut. Ternyata dibalik keriangan Mizumachi, ada kesakitan yang tidak terbendung hingga ia bisa-bisanya menjadi seperti ini. Lalu, aku berkata pelan padanya, "Tapi tidak begini caranya! Kau seharusnya bicara padaku. Tidak perlu melakukan yang seperti ini." Aku mengguncangkan tangannya yang masih kupegang secara pelan, sebagai jawaban tentang apa yang aku maksud dengan 'ini' di kalimatku.

"Mengapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" Bisiknya, masih terselingi dengan isakan-isakan pelan. Wajahnya masih menatap lantai dibawahnya, tidak berani untuk menunjukkan air matanya kepadaku. Nada suaranya pun sudah mulai bergetar. Seperti telah kehilangan pesona dan harapan.

Aku menjadi heran mengapa ia bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu. "Apakah itu perlu ditanyakan? Tentu saja aku peduli padamu! Kau sahabatku!" kataku setelah merubah posisi genggaman tanganku ke telapak tangannya, lalu menyelimuti tangannya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku berharap ia bisa berhenti memalingkan wajahnya, supaya dia bisa meliha betapa khawatirnya aku terhadapnya.

"Sepertinya...sepertinya aku kehilangan sebuah bagian..." Jawabnya lirih setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, tidak paham dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. "Bagian?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya. Bagian dalam diriku. Hilang."

"Bagian apa?" Aku bertanya lagi, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku.

"Bagian yang membuatku pantas mendapatkan sesuatu." Jawabnya lemah nyaris tidak terdengar. Meski begitu, aku masih bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan. Termasuk mendengar betapa muramnya nada suaranya. Seakan-akan ia tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku menggigit bibirku pelan, berpikir kalimat yang tepat untuk menimpali kata-katanya yang aku benar-benar menyangkalnya. Manusia memiliki hak, kan? Lalu mengapa Mizumachi berkata begitu? "Kau tidak kehilangan bagian itu, Mizumachi. Tetapi kau belum merasakan keberadaanya. Itu saja."

"Aku...tidak tahu.." Katanya pelan. Lalu aku merasakan ia menarik tangannya dari dekapan kedua tanganku dengan lemah. Tetapi aku membiarkannya lolos meski kekuatan yang ia gunakan tidak sebanding.

"Mengapa kau merasa begitu?"

"Karena apapun yang aku mau, tidak pernah aku dapatkan." Jawabnya segera setelah aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, mendengar jawabannya. "Seperti..?"

Mizumachi terdiam beberapa saat, seakan susah menentukan apakah ia mau mengatakannya padaku atau tidak. Aku tidak mengganggu keheningan yang tercipta antara aku dan dia. Aku memberinya waktu sebanyak yang dia mau untuk membuat keputusan yang tidak mungkin diambil kembali. Dan ketika aku mendengar sebuah helaan napas darinya, aku tahu ia akan segera menjawab.

"Kasih sayang dan perhatian..." Mizumachi berbisik pelan. Tetap tidak mau menatapku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, mendengar alasannya."Oh, Mizumahi. Kau kan tahu sendiri, semua orang di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah menyaya-"

"...darimu"

Senyumanku luntur seketika. "Mi..mizumachi..." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mizumachi membuatku terkejut lagi. Dan aku sungguh merasa bersalah menjadi alasan mengapa ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Ia membuat suara terkejut dengan tiba-tiba, lalu tubuhnya bergetar diikuti dengan isakan-isakan yang muncul kembali dari mulutnya. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu! AKu..aku.."

"Hey..hey. Bukan salahmu." Aku memotong kata-katanya, mendekatkan diriku ke tubuhnya. Dengan pelan dan halus , aku meletakkan kedua tanganku ke bahunya, seraya mencoba menenangkannya dengan memberi tekanan lembut di bagian itu. Kuharap ini bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis. Aku benci mendengar betapa putus asanya dia.

"Ini salahku! Aku membuatmu merasa bersalah! Ini salahku! Salahku!" Katanya, terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku menggeleng pelan meskipun ia tak melihatnya. "Mizumachi." Aku memanggilnya, tapi ia tetap saja meneruskan menyalahkan dirinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Mizumachi! Look at me. " Aku memanggilnya lagi, memindahkan kedua telapak tanganku ke pipinya yang basah lalu mengangkatnya perlahan, menemui tatapan khawatirku. Hatiku sakit melihat matanya yang merah dan berair karena terlalu banyak menangis. Beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di pipi basahnya. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, meyakinkan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya kepadaku. Matanya menatapku seakan meminta harapan. Kilauan keriangan yang biasanya terpancar hebat dari mata jernihnya kini tertimbun dengan kesedihan.

Aku tetap tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian berkata halus, "Ini bukan salahmu. Jika kau mau itu, mengapa kau tidak bilang saja padaku dari dulu?" Aku mengangkat salah satu tanganku dari pipinya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang basah karena air matanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba! Aku sudah mencoba mencari perhatianmu. Tapi kau selalu bersikap tidak peduli!" Setetes air mata meluncur jatuh menuruni pipinya. Senyumanku menurun perlahan, menyadari betapa jahatnya aku, tidak pernah menghargai usahanya. Selama ini, aku selalu menganggap Mizumachi hanya 'caper' saja setiap kali dia bertingkah. Tanpa aku ketahui, dia sebenarnya menungguku untuk memberinya perhatian. Aku menghela napas pelan. "Maafkan aku, Mizumachi. Aku...aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mengistimwakanku."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini semua salahku." Ia tertawa singkat, sebelum kesedihan menutupi tawaannya itu lagi.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Mizumachi. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah sahabatku." Pada akhir kalimat, aku membawa wajahnya mendekat kepadaku. Dengan lembut, kuberi sebuah kecupan di dahinya. Matanya melebar merasakan bibirku mengenai dahinya.

Setelah itu, Mizumachi menatapku tidak percaya. Matanya masih lebar karena terkejut. "Kakei...apakah kau terpaksa..melakukan itu?"

"Tidak. TIdak sama sekali." Aku menggeleng pelan. Sebuah senyuman tulus terlukis di bibirku. Senyuman istimewa untuk sahabatku.

"Terima kasih." Kemudian ia menangis lagi. "Terima kasih, Kakei. Terima kasih."

"Asalkan kau mau berjanji padaku, untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Kau tadi benar-benar membuatku takut."

Ia mengangguk semangat. "Tentu. Aku sudah mendapat apa yang aku mau. Tidak ada alasan lagi untukku, untuk melakukan itu lagi."

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Jadi kau tidak perlu membendungnya sendirian."

Mizumachi mengangguk lagi, sedikit pelan. "Yeah. Aku menyadarinya."

"Look, bagaimana jika sekarang kita mengobati luka di pergelangan tanganmu itu?"

"Okay."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN =** Gaje. Ini fic gw tulis cuma makan 5 Jam doank. Dari jam 10 am sampe 15 pm. -_- jd maaf ya, klo banyak typo, EYD yang tidak benar, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Gara-gara stress, kelinci gw mati. -_-' sialan. (ni, klo misalny ada yg turut berduka cita, dengerin curhatan gue yah. Jadi aq pertamanya px 2 klinci persia *yg bulunya tuebel*. Ini hadiah krn aku lulus Unas. Padahal aku ga mau kelinci. Tapi apa daya. Ya sudah. aku rawat. 1 warnanya putih, tapi di bagian bawah matanya, bulunya warna item. kayak pake eyeliner. aku jadi teringat L. y uda, aku kasi nama dia Eru. Satunya warna coklat. Ga tahu knapa, keinget Light. Ya udah kuberi nama Raito. *Maaf, DN fan*. Trus, suatu hari, Ryuzaki itu sakit. Aku taru dia di kandang yang terpisah dari Raito. *kandangnya kaca. jd bisa ngeliat satu sama lain tu klinci*. Trus, si Ryuzaki itu tiba-tiba kejang-kejang. Na, Raito itu mendadak jadi anteng, duduk sambil ngliatin ryuzaki yang kejang2. Dan Ryuzaki akhirnya mati. Setelah itu, Raito lompat-lompat, trus makan. Wajahnya mendadak jadi girang. *Loo?* Ya udah, gara2 Ryuzaki mati, aku stress. krn dia imut! XO* dan entah kenapa juga, aku jadi takut sama Raito. -_- oh noo, dia ngliatin aku! Oh noo!)


End file.
